Aro's Daughter and Jane
by FandomNerdLover
Summary: Aro I actually bellas father and bella is a 1/2 human 1/2 vamp sent to fing her mate in forkes with Jane. Hope you like it (soz summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys

Well I'm writing two stories at once so sorry if I don't update every week and make sure to check out my other stories. K LETS GET STARTED

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Preface_**

Bella's POV

As I sat in the Volutri throne room bored out of my mind, I started thinking of how I was born. Aro my father was mated to my mother and got her pregnant. Long story short I came along and my mother died. My father couldn't save her and he was heartbroken. I'm half human half vampire and am the only one in the world (in this fanfiction the other ½ vamp ½ human wasn't alive).

**_PRESENT_**

It had been 10 and a ½ years since she died and I was born and I looked physically 17. I am now my father's pride and jewel for I am stronger than any other vampire as well as faster and more graceful and I also had the ability to copy any power I wanted but my main power is my shields, a mental and physical. My father promised he would change me as soon as I looked 18 and that was now a year away. I was suddenly snapped out of thought by my Uncle Caius laughing at me, "what" I ask confused. "I then turn and look at my reflection on the gold throne. Someone had drawn a moustache. I quickly got up and grabbed both my uncles' hands. Uncle Marcus's thoughts showed Demetri and Uncle Caius's thoughts showed Felix. "Thank you uncles and now if you excuse me I have to go teach them a lesson" I ran out of the room screaming their names.

**_Caius's POV_**

I was laughing so hard at how far Isabella had zoned out because Demetri and Felix had drawn on her without noticing. She grabbed our hands said thank you and ran out. I instantly turned to Aro. I knew exactly what he was thinking by looking him in the eyes. " I'm gonna miss her to brother" I said to Aro hoping he would go back to being his joyful self that I hated but this was just torture. Marcus had recently told us that Isabella's mate is in America in a town that goes by Forks. We had to send her there all wise she was gonna miss an opportunity of a life time but she was Aro's joy and light. Ever since Renee had died he never was the same. But Bella would end up going in the end. "YOU WILL PAY" I hear Isabella scream, that brought the whole guard and my brothers to start laughing. The last time this happened Felix's head ended up on Demetri's body and Demetri's head on where his arm was meant to go. That was 2 years ago.

**_Bella's POV_**

I ran off chasing Demetri and Felix and ended up catching them 5 seconds after they left. "YOU WILL PAY" I scream. I light a fire in my palm (doesn't burn her) and walk towards them. They start to whimper "We're sorry Bella it was Demetri's idea" Felix said at the same time as Demetri said it was Felix's fault. "Come here" I say gesturing with my other hand. They walked slowly over and i quickly put out the fire and grabbed both hands, it turns out they had the same idea when they saw me zone out and decided to do it at the same time. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time" I say tauntingly completely aware that the whole guard and my Uncles and dad were listening. As quick as lighting I shock the 2 with electricity and pulled off their legs and teleported around the world placing their legs everywhere. I giggled and ran off back to he throne room before they woke up, just as I entered I hear them scream my name "BELLA" I crack up laughing and go sit on my throne.

My father made my throne when I was 3 in human years and looked seven and he was planning to tell the world about me and crown me princess as soon as I was turned. For now I was just the Captain of the Guard. My father finally spoke up, "Isabella" he said in a serious tone " I'm sorry to do this but I need you to go to forks in America and pose as a teen there, perhaps go to high school I'm sorry to do this" he says frowning " Why have I done something" I say panicking. I was expecting my dad to reply when Uncle Marcus answer my question, "No my dear actually the opposite I have recently found out your mate is there and we want you to go get him and is coven, you will stay her till your 18th birthday ok" I frown, I preferred not to use Marcus's gift and find out m self and that's why I didn't know about this. "Fine if I must" I say knowing how important this is to them,. "You will be leaving tomorrow and you can choose to take one other person with you" Uncle Caius said "Just remember to change their appearances because one of our dear friend Carlisle lives there and will recognise any of us instantly. I decide to take my best friend/sister Jane. Over the years I had converted the whole of the Volutri into Animal Drinkers instead of Human because I eliminated there blood lust. I normally only need to hunt once a month and ate human food which only spelt partially gross. "Ok well I'm gonna go pack and tell Jane, Oh and I need a new phone mine broke again" I say using the same excuse I use every time a new iPhone came out. "Take the Gold Card" Dad answers and I squeal "Thank you daddy" I run around and kiss everyone on the cheek before running out to go find Jane.

I found Jane in the training room and project my thoughts into her mind and grab her hand.

(Italics Jane bold Bella, in their heads)

**"****Jane My uncles and father want me to go to a town in America called forks to find my mate and want me to go to high school there for a year and said I could take someone, do you want to come" **

_"__*SQUEAL* of course I will come Bella, I can't last a whole day without seeing my brilliant sister and besides this place is boring" _

_"__**YAYYYYYAYAYAYAY Ok we leave tomorrow ok"**_

_"__Ok let me pack and tell Alec, I will meet you at the gate at 8am k.."_

**"****sure and by the way do you need a new phone Daddy gave me the gold card"**

_"__YESSS thank you thank you thank you"_

With a smile she ran out the room and started to pack_._

**_8am _**

_I wait for Jane at the gate and when we arrive we say bye to the family/guard and get in my Ferrari and race off to catch our 11am flight. Once we get there we run to the nearest apple store and purchase brand new IPhone 7's that we dazzled the shop keeper into letting us buy. I look down at the time on my IPhone, 10.45. CRAP we're late I show Jane the time and we run at human pace to our gate. We make it just in time. As we walked down the long narrow hallway connecting the plane to the gate I smile at Jane "Are You Ready"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N HI guys hoped you liked it please comment/review would love to hear your feedback. K Bye_

_xxxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone _

_Sorry if that last chapter sucked. I will try to do better and please keep reviewing._

Chapter 2

A/N HI guys hoped you liked it please comment/review would love to hear your feedback. I'm sorry if you don't like some thing's. K Bye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

While on the plane Jane and I play on our new IPhone's customising them to our liking. When we get back we will probably redesign it. " We are now descending into our location please make sure your seat is up right, window shades open and table tray up thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight with AirVolturi" Said the flight attendant over the speaker phone. I look at Jane half nervous half excited.

"You ready Jane?"

"Of course"

As we exit the plane and go through customs, we pick up our cars that had been pre-sent and get in. I get in my Blue Volvo and Jane gets in her Red Lambogani (Sorry Don't know how to spell). I follow her driving at top speeds through the dense alien planet (hahaha). We finally reach a small drive way and drive up, we park outside the house and look around. The house was a modern American house that was completely white apart from the grey windows. It had 10 bedrooms, in case someone were to visit, every room had there on deck and me and Jane's room were already customized to our liking. Mine had dark purple walls and a black duvet and pillow. I only slept when I used my powers to much since my vampirism keeps growing. I also had quotes in frames all over the wall and a full sized wall bookshelf filled with CD's and Books, Janes room was a a dark shade of red with a dark black couch and a giant TV on one wall.

I could eat both human food and blood but preferred blood because human food smelt bad. Since I ate both human and vampire food I ended up having brown eyes with golden/topaz flecks in them.

"Jane how far are we from town?"

"About 3mins vampire speed, 5mins driving"

Before I knew it we had finished packing our little belongings and it was now Monday 7am "shoot, JANE ITS 7AM WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY" I scream as I run up the stairs at vampire speed. (she can run faster than a vamp)I wore my dark-blue vee neck, Black leather jacket and black skinny jeans while Jane wore her red tee-shirt with a brown leather jacket and patterened tights. I project my thoughts to Jane "we look hot" I think, She winks in return then giggles. I look at the time 8:00 good school starts at 8:30 "Come on let's go " Jane says like she is reading my mind.

"Who's car?"

"Mine" Jane and I say together

"No mine" Jane says

"Errr fine but tomorrow we take my pride and joy ok"

She winks and walks off to her car. While in the car I change Jane's hair colour to Black and eyes to blue. I then change my hair colour to blonde at don't bother with my eyes because they are already human like.

When we arrive at school we see 2 flash cars, a Volvo and Jeep. As we step out of the car we are instantly hit with the smell of vampires, the Cullen coven.

Bold= Jane italics=Bella

_"__Jane it's the Cullen Coven, there leader Carsile used to be with the Volutri and they are vegetarian."_

"Ok Bella thanks for the warning"

_"__All good let's go get our class list"_

As we walk to the office I spot a guy with bronze hair, Jane sees me looking at him and giggles. As if he read her thoughts he turned to look at me. With one of my powers I check to see if he has any powers, Mind Reader. I quickly project my thoughts to Jane "He's a mind reader im gonna put a shield around you" She nods and I put a shield around her. He suddenly looks really frustrated. I laugh in my head, I turn and smile at him. As we continue walked into the office I turned and dazzled the lady.

"HI we're new here, I was wondering if we can get our timetables please" She looks at me slightly flustered"

"Sure dear here you go" She stares at me for a little while then

"Ummmm"

She snaps out and hands me the timetables. "Have a good day" I smile and walk off


	3. New Idea, AND I NEED A BETA

OMG Guys, i'm so sorry I haven't updated but there are 2 reasons I haven't updated, 1. I NEED A BETA

Number 2. My word has run out and I need to buy a new one (does that make sense)

I'm so so so so sorry guys

If you have any ideas feel free to pm or review me

ALSO

If you are a BETA please pm or review me cause I desperately need one.

But there is a bright side, i'm thinking of not making this story a Eddy/Bella but with someone else. Any ideas, review!

Thanks

TMD


End file.
